Llegaste a mí sin avisar By Futbolera
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Una feliz vida en Narnia a la que le falta algo, algo que, inesperadamente, llega sin ser avisado. Unas simples horas bastaron para firmar sentencia, ¿conseguirá finalmente Edmund conseguir a quien le ha robado el corazón?
1. Lyric

**Esta es mi primera historia sobre Edmund, dudo mucho que se prolongue. Cuando esta historia esté terminada, os aviso que habrá otra de Caspian y Susan. Besitos de parte de Futboelra.**

**Lyruc**

**Los Pevensie habían decidido definitivamente quedarse en Narnia, lo primero porque Susan así lo deseaba, lo segundo porque ellos estaban muy a gusto allí, lo tercero porque les encantaba estar con sus sobrinas y lo cuarto y último, porque todos estaban pensando en reconstruir Cair Paravel para pasar allí las navidades y los veranos. **

**Caspian y Peter hablaban de la reconstrucción muy a menudo, parecía que por fin estaban teniendo nuevamente una buena relación, algo que a todos les gustaba, pues eso suponía que ya no habría más peleas estúpidas.**

**Marilia, el ojito derecho de Caspian, además de hacer todo lo que hacía siempre, tenía nuevas tareas, ayudar a Susan a cuidar de sus hermanas recién nacidas y de la pequeña gatita que su padre le había regalado por su séptimo cumpleaños, gatita que recibió el nombre de Pomposa.**

**Cuatro años después del nacimiento de Nea y Su, ocurrieron varias cosas en el castillo.**

**La reconstrucción de Cair Paravel ya se había terminado y Susan había dado a luz dos veces más, nuevamente la reina fue madre de dos niñas. Nodik nació al año siguiente de haber tenido a Nea y a Su. Iria nació dos años después.**

**Después del primer cumpleaños de la pequeña Iria, Peter, Edmund y Lucy, se fueron a vivir a Cair Paravel, todos argumentaron que ya era hora de dejar a la gran familia real a sus anchas. Todos acordaron que las navidades y los veranos se pasarían allí, pues a todos les gustaba pasar esas fechas con sus seres queridos, por no hablar de lo mucho que les gustaba a Marilia, Nea, Su, Nodik e Iria, estar en la playa en los meses de verano.**

**Un día, el sumo monarca Peter, salió a dar un paseo montado en su caballo por los bosques cercanos a Cair Paravel, quería salir del ajetreo del castillo. Paseaba tranquilamente cuando, de pronto, comenzó a escuchar ruidos, ruidos que cada vez eran más cercanos.**

"**Serán los animales que hay en el bosque."—pensó Peter.**

**Siguió su camino tranquilamente y con ese pensamiento pero, no le duró mucho, pues, sin darse cuenta, cayó en una emboscada.**

**Peter sacó su espada y comenzó a pelear con uñas y dientes, pero le superaban en número, eran demasiados para él solo.**

**La pelea se prolongó varios minutos y, finalmente, el sumo monarca acabó tendido en el suelo con la espada de su atacante puesta en el cuello.**

—**¿Últimas palabras antes de morir, sumo monarca Peter?—le preguntó riendo el atacante.**

**Peter se disponía a contestarle de muy malas maneras a aquel desalmado pero, no pudo hacerlo, pues de la nada había salido una flecha que se había clavado justo en el cuello del que parecía ser el líder, lo cual le produjo la muerte instantánea. **

**Los compañeros de aquel hombre salieron corriendo rápidamente al ver que su líder había caído.**

**Peter aún estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar, no entendía nada.**

—**¿Os encontráis bien, majestad?**

**Una chica se había acercado hasta él y le tendía una mano para que se levantara.**

—**Sí, ¿has sido tú quien ha tirado la flecha que ha matado a ese energúmeno?**

—**Así es majestad, pasaba por aquí y escuché mucho jaleo, decidí pasar a ver que era lo que ocurría y os vi en apuros.**

—**Muchas gracias, de no ser por ti puede que ahora estuviese muerto.**

—**No ha sido nada majestad—dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**El sumo monarca reparó en los preciosos rasgos físicos de la joven.**

**Aparentaba tener unos quince años; tenía un cabello largo, liso y de color castaño claro con reflejos rubio oscuro; sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro; sus labios no eran ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, se encontraban en un punto intermedio; era un poco más alta que el resto de las chicas de su edad, y llevaba un vestido de color rojo con detalles en dorado.**

—**¿Puedo saber cual es el nombre de la joven que me ha salvado la vida?—preguntó Peter galantemente, pues la chica le había gustado nada más verla.**

—**Mi nombre es Liryc.**

—**¿Y puedo saber que hace una joven tan hermosa como tú sola por estos bosques?**

—**Voy de viaje, busco un nuevo sitio donde poder instalarme.**

—**¿Y de dónde vienes exactamente?**

—**Desde Beruna majestad.**

—**Por favor, llámame Peter y no me tutees.**

—**Como quieras Peter—dijo ella sonriendo.**

—**Me gustaría agradecerte el que me hayas salvado la vida.**

—**No tienes porqué hacerlo, para mí no ha sido ninguna molestia.**

—**De todos modos me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti.**

—**No creo que haya algo que puedas hacer por mí.**

—**Yo creo que sí. Vienes desde Beruna, tierra bastante alejada de aquí, territorio de Cair Paravel, estarás cansada y tendrás hambre, ¿por qué no vienes al castillo y cenas conmigo y con mis hermanos?**

—**Oh, gracias, la verdad es que me vendrá bien comer algo y descansar, pero después, volveré a montar en mi caballo y seguiré mi viaje, aún me queda mucho por recorrer.**

—**Como quieras.**

**Liryc dejó solo a Peter durante unos segundos, la chica había ido a por su caballo.**

—**¿Lista para marchar?—preguntó dirigiéndole una seductora mirada.**

—**Sí, claro.**

**Ambos comenzaron a cabalgar al compás, Peter sonriendo de forma triunfal, Liryc iba un tanto incómoda, pues no era tonta y sabía que le había gustado al sumo monarca, algo que a ella no le parecía nada bien, lo primero porque él le sacaba bastantes años, y lo segundo, porque él no le gustaba para nada.**

**Minutos después ambos se encontraban ya en Cair Paravel, habían dejado a sus caballos en las cuadras y se habían metido dentro del castillo.**

**Peter le enseñó a Liryc un montón de cosas interesantes del castillo, y cada vez que a ella se le escapaba una admiración, él volvía a sonreír de manera triunfal.**

—**Supongo que Peter estará en el salón de los cuatro tronos, donde está su tapiz, ese que un día borrará si no deja de mirarlo tan a menudo—dijo Lucy.**

**Aunque Lucy había crecido, seguía siendo llamada por sus hermanos pequeña Lu. Ella iba buscando a Peter, tenía que hablar con él, había sucedido algo importante para ella y quería que él fuese el primero en saberlo.**

**Peter se encontraba, efectivamente, en el sitio que había dicho Lucy, mostrándole a Liryc los maravillosos tapices que allí había.**

—**Como ya habrás podido observar, hay muchos tapices en Cair Paravel, pero el mejor…**

—**¡Peter, Peter, tengo que…! Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.**

—**No pasa nada Lucy, ven, acércate, así podré presentarte a esta hermosa joven.**

"**Cuando Peter empieza a portarse de forma tan galante es porque le gusta alguna chica."—pensó Lucy para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su hermano y a la chica que estaba a su lado.**

—**Lucy, ella es Liryc, la chica que me ha salvado la vida en el bosque. **

—**Oh vaya, no sabía que ahora tenían que salvarte las chicas, ¿desde cuando eres tan enclenque?—dijo Lucy sonriéndole a su hermano y a Liryc.**

—**Que graciosa eres hermanita, que graciosa eres.**

—**Tu hermano cayó en una emboscada sin darse cuenta, casualmente yo pasaba por allí y le ayudé.**

—**Muchas gracias Liryc, si Peter hubiese muerto, Cair Paravel habría dejado de ser tan divertido.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso pequeña Lu?—le preguntó su hermano receloso. **

—**Si tú te murieses, ¿quién sería el que se pondría a hacer el imbécil por todo el castillo?—dijo Lucy riendo.**

**Eso provocó que Liryc también riera, algo que molestó a Peter, pues él no lo había conseguido aún.**

—**¿Se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros?—preguntó Lucy aún riendo.**

—**Sí, espero que no te moleste—dijo Peter un pelín enfadado.**

—**¿Molestarme? Que va, al contrario, me gusta que se vaya a quedar a cenar, va a ser una cena muy divertida.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso, pequeña Lu?—le volvió a preguntar recelosamente su hermano.**

—**Oh, ya lo verás cuando llegue el momento.**

**Lucy salió del salón de los cuatro tronos y se fue a buscar a Edmund, a quien encontró en las cuadras tocando una tiorba.**

—**¿Tan desdichado te sientes que tienes que tocar algo tan triste?—le preguntó Lucy a su hermano acercándose lentamente hacia él.**

—**Lucy, quiero estar solo, ¿para que crees que me he venido aquí?**

—**¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? Llevas unos días en los que estás insoportable, te enfadas hasta por tonterías.**

—**Tienes toda la razón del mundo Lucy, pero, dado que es mi problema y no el tuyo, ¡no te metas!**

—**Necesitas encontrar a una buena chica.**

—**¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?**

—**A que es la verdad, desde que te dejó Nidia estás siempre enfadado, triste y deprimido.**

—**Déjame en paz.**

—**Cómo quieras.**

**Lucy salió de las cuadras y cuando ya iba camino de las puertas del castillo, recordó algo.**

—**Edmund.**

—**¿¡Qué quieres ahora!**

—**Decirte que no te retrases hoy para cenar, tenemos una invitada.**

—**¿Una invitada?—preguntó Edmund extrañado.**

—**Sí, una invitada, la ha traído Peter.**

—**Así que por fin ha decidido sentar la cabeza, vaya, esto si que es sorprendente pero, para todo hay una primera vez.**

**Lucy salió nuevamente de las cuadras y se fue al castillo.**

**A la hora de la cena, todos, excepto Peter y Liryc, se retrasaron.**

—**Mira que saben que detesto que no sean puntuales a la hora de la cena, aunque a Edmund se lo paso, nunca llega a tiempo a ningún sitio—dijo Peter.**

—**Supongo que si tardan, sus motivos tendrán—dijo Liryc.**

**Edmund bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor, sabía que ya llegaba tarde y que Peter le echaría el mismo sermón de siempre.**

**Peter y Liryc estaban hablando cuando de repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron. Por ellas entró Edmund.**

—**Siento haber tardado Peter, de verdad que lo siento, me he entretenido haciendo una cosa en mis aposentos.**

—**No sé como lo haces pero, siempre tienes una excusa que contar.**

—**Ya te he dicho que lo siento.**

—**Bueno, eso ahora no es lo más importante. Edmund, quiero presentarte a Liryc, ella es nuestra invitada.**

**Edmund se fijó por primera vez en la chica y, cuando lo hizo, notó como el color de su cara comenzaba a cambiar ligeramente.**

—**De haber sabido que íbamos a tener a semejante belleza en el castillo, me habría puesto más elegante pero, creo que ni con mi mejor traje llegaría a alcanzar la hermosura que irradia esta preciosa joven.**

**Después de ese comentario sucedieron dos cosas: a Liryc el color del rostro le cambió al instante y dio entrecortadamente las gracias a Edmund por dedicarle ese hermoso halago; a Peter el color del rostro también le cambió pero en él, el cambio se debía a la ira que le producía ver como su hermano cortejaba a la chica que le gustaba.**

—**Por lo que me ha contado Lucy, ella ha venido contigo, ¿puedo saber como has conocido a esta bella flor?—dijo Edmund mirando a Peter y sentándose en la silla que había enfrente de Liryc, quien todavía no había recuperado el color original de su rostro.**

—**Caí en una emboscada en el bosque y ella, que afortunadamente pasaba cerca de donde yo estaba, me ayudó.**

**Nada más terminar de decir eso, Lucy entró por la puerta, saludó a todos y se sentó en su silla. Edmund, al contrario que su hermana, se levantó y se arrodilló delante de Liryc a la misma vez que le cogía una mano. Ella se quedó muy sorprendida al ver lo que él hacía.**

—**Liryc, te agradezco muchísimo que le hayas salvado la vida a mi hermano, te juro que te estaré eternamente agradecido—dijo él galantemente.**

**Después de decirle eso, le dio un suave beso en la mano, se puso en pie y volvió a sentarse.**

"**Edmund ya ha encontrado a una buena chica."—pensó Lucy para sus adentros.**

—**Peter, tengo que contarte una cosa y es muy urgente, no puedo esperar más, necesito contártelo ya—dijo Lucy.**

—**Pero es que ahora mismo vamos a cenar Lu.**

—**Peter, de verdad que no puedo esperar, necesito contártelo.**

—**Pues tendrás que esperar a que hayamos terminado de cenar.**

—**¿¡Te niegas a escucharme a mí, a tu hermanita pequeña! Jamás habría esperado esto de ti, Peter.**

—**Está bien, vamos fuera para que me cuentes eso que ya no puede esperar más.**

—**¡Muchas gracias Peter!—dijo Lucy dándole disimuladamente una patada suave en la pierna por debajo de la mesa a Edmund.**

**Peter y Lucy se levantaron y salieron del comedor.**

—**Pareces un poco incómoda—le dijo Edmund a Liryc.**

—**De hecho, lo estoy, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.**

—**¿A qué te refieres exactamente?**

—**Pues a que no es muy normal que esté en un castillo y que vaya a cenar con dos reyes y una reina.**

—**Reconozco que en eso tienes razón pero, yo me atrevería a decir que hay algo más que te incómoda, ¿me equivoco?**

—**No, Peter me incómoda un poco.**

—**¿Ah sí?—preguntó Edmund un poco receloso.**

—**Sí, no quisiera decir que lo que pienso es cierto pero, es que me ha dado ya tantas señales que no me queda otro remedio que hacerlo.**

—**¿Peter te ha estado cortejando?**

—**Más o menos.**

—**Oh, es normal, eres una preciosidad. Todas las chicas se mueren por estar con él, como es rubio y de ojos azules pues—Edmund dio un suspiro—… Harías bien en responderle, cuando quiere es una de las mejores personas del mundo, por no hablar de que tiene un buen físico, eso es lo que hace que tenga tantas admiradoras—dijo Edmund con fastidio.**

—**Parece que vives bajo la sombra de tu hermano.**

—**Técnicamente, así es—dijo Edmund mirando su plato aún vacío.**

—**Pues conmigo no va a conseguir nada, me saca un montón de años y, no me gusta.**

**Edmund miró a Liryc nuevamente a la cara.**

—**No sabes lo raro que se me hace escuchar a una chica decir que no quiere estar con Peter—le dijo sonriendo.**

—**Ya te he contado mis motivos pero, hay algo de todo lo que has dicho en lo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

—**¿En qué preciosa?**

**Las mejillas de Liryc se volvieron a teñir de color rojo.**

—**En que tiene un buen físico, es cierto que lo tiene pero, lo has dicho como si eso fuera lo único en lo que nos fijamos las chicas.**

—**No digo que sea lo único en lo que os fijáis pero, es lo que suele ocurrir en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos.**

—**Yo prefiero tener a alguien que sea cariñoso y no a alguien que sea idiota y que tenga un buen cuerpo.**

**Edmund le sonrió, a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Liryc, más se daba cuenta de que le gustaba.**

**Al instante, la puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella entraron Peter y Lucy.**

**Después de cenar, los Pevensie insistieron en enseñarle a Liryc todo Cair Paravel y ella aceptó, no todos los días le ofrecían enseñarle un castillo entero.**

**Pasadas más de tres horas, terminaron de recorrer Cair Paravel.**

—**Peter—llamó Liryc.**

**Peter se dio la vuelta para mirarla.**

—**Dime preciosa—dijo mirándola nuevamente de forma seductora.**

**Liryc, que ya se había cansado del trato que le estaba dando Peter, decidió actuar.**

—**Dado que es muy tarde como para que coja el caballo y siga mi viaje, ¿podría quedarme a dormir aquí?**

—**Por supuesto que sí preciosa.**

—**Gracias pero, no vuelvas a decirme ningún tipo de halago, no eres mi tipo Peter, no tienes nada que hacer conmigo—dijo ella en un tono que intentaba no ofender.**

**Peter se quedó sorprendido por lo que Liryc le acaba de decir, eso no era lo normal. Edmund esbozó una sonrisa que a Lucy no le pasó desapercibida.**

—**Lucy, ¿por qué no llevas a Liryc hasta uno de los mejores aposentos para invitados que tenemos en el castillo?—le propuso Edmund a su hermana.**

—**No es necesario que sea gran cosa, yo con poco me conformo—dijo ella.**

—**Mañana tienes que seguir con tu viaje, debes descansar bien—dijo Edmund.**

—**Pero…**

—**Nada de peros Liryc, Edmund es un rey y debes obedecerle—dijo Lucy sonriendo y cogiéndola de la mano.**

**Nada más doblar el pasillo las chicas se perdieron de vista.**

—**¿Se puede saber que te propones Ed?—le preguntó Peter a su hermano un poco molesto.**

—**Yo no me propongo nada.**

—**¿Ah no? ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto o que? Te has pasado con Liryc.**

—**Yo creo que no.**

—**Edmund por favor, si lo único que te ha faltado ha sido pedirle matrimonio.**

—**Puede que lo haga.**

—**No serás capaz.**

—**Pierdes el tiempo con ella, te lo ha dejado bien claro Peter, no eres su tipo.**

—**Si vas a intentar conquistar su corazón, te puedo asegurar que esto es la guerra Edmund.**

—**Pues entonces pelearé lo mejor que sé para ganar, esa chica me gusta de verdad y, por si no lo habías notado, a mi aún no me ha dicho que deje de decirle halagos.**

**Y diciendo esto, se fue a sus aposentos. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a pensar.**

—**Es increíble, esta tarde aún estaba fatal por lo de Nidia y, ahora tengo que pelear con Peter para conseguir el corazón de Liryc, no me creo que haya sido capaz de olvidar tan pronto.**

**Edmund se acostó en su cama y esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar que besaba los perfectos labios de Liryc.**

**Pasadas dos horas, Edmund todavía no se había dormido, tenía por costumbre dar un paseo por el castillo antes de irse a dormir y, aquella noche, al haberlo hecho con compañía, no fue lo mismo, no se sentía cansado como le había pasado todas las veces anteriores.**

—**Creo que será mejor que de mi paseo rutinario, sé que no voy a poder dormir sino lo hago.**

**Se levantó de la cama y salió de sus aposentos. Bajó a la planta baja del castillo, que era por donde más le gustaba pasear, pues allí no se oía a Peter hablar en sueños.**

**Al pasar por delante de la sala de los cuatro tronos reparó en algo, la puerta estaba abierta.**

—**Qué raro, esta puerta siempre está cerrada de noche y, no creo que Peter esté a estas horas admirando su "maravilloso" tapiz—dijo Edmund tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí mimo.**

**Entró sigilosamente en la sala y descubrió que allí estaba la última persona en la que él habría pensado.**


	2. Espero volver a verte

**Espero volver a verte**

**Lentamente se fue acercando hasta ella, llevaba un camisón de Lucy que era de color azul, lo cual hacía que su belleza se potenciara aún más. Liryc estaba cerca de su tapiz y del de Peter.**

—**Sinceramente, no sé que le ven al sumo monarca, tampoco es para tanto—dijo ella mirando fijamente el tapiz de Peter.**

—**Lo que la gente ve en él es lo que a ti no te gusta—dijo Edmund.**

**Liryc se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Edmund.**

—**No sabía que estabas aquí, creía que estarías descansando—le dijo él sonriendo.**

—**He tenido que salir por necesidad y me he perdido, tienes que reconocer que no es que sea muy difícil.**

—**Lo reconozco, yo ya llevó un año viviendo aquí y hay veces en las que todavía me pierdo, te comprendo perfectamente.**

**Liryc le sonrió a Edmund y él enrojeció, cada vez le costaba más ocultar sus sentimientos.**

—**¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tus aposentos o prefieres que te enseñe el mejor sitio de Cair Paravel, el cual es mi favorito?**

—**Bueno, ya que estoy levantada, nada pierdo por ver algo más del castillo—dijo ella sonriendo.**

—**Pues entonces dame la mano, no quiero que te pierdas—dijo él tendiéndosela gentilmente.**

**Ella la cogió al momento y ambos notaron un escalofrío que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.**

**Comenzaron a caminar y subieron por una torre. Al terminar la escalera había una puerta que Edmund abrió y, acto seguido, le cedió el paso a Liryc.**

—**Las damas primero. **

—**Muchas gracias.**

**Ella entró y después lo hizo Edmund, quien cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.**

—**¿Qué te parece?**

—**Es precioso, jamás había visto unas vistas tan maravillosas.**

—**Todo se ve mucho mejor cuando es primavera y, las noches de verano son extremadamente bellas.**

—**Desde este corredor al aire libre puede verse prácticamente todo—dijo ella admirada por todo lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.**

—**Sí, eso es totalmente cierto.**

—**Antes has dicho que este lugar era tu favorito del castillo.**

—**Así es, para mí no hay sitio mejor que este, venir aquí arriba siempre me ha relajado mucho y me ha hecho sentir mejor. Aquí siempre se está bien, pero, si hay buena compañía, se está mucho mejor.**

**Liryc bajó un poco la cabeza a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa, le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo que se había dicho que debía evitar, no quería hacerse daño a ella misma y tampoco quería hacerle daño a él, no después de lo bien que se estaba portando con ella.**

—**¿Habéis decidido Peter y tú ya quien ha ganado la guerra?—preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha y mirando hacia el cielo.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó él sorprendido por la pregunta.**

—**Me refiero a que si ya habéis decidido quien de los dos va a ser quien conquiste mi corazón.**

**Edmund ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.**

—**Me habría gustada que no hubieses escuchado eso—dijo él sin mirarla.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Pues porque no quiero que pienses que eres como una especie de trofeo.**

—**No lo pienso pero, como muy bien le has dicho a Peter, pierde el tiempo dado que no es mi tipo.**

—**¿Eso quiere decir que por más que él haga, jamás conseguiría entrar en tu vida?**

—**Entraría pero, como un amigo, nunca pasaría a ser otra cosa.**

**Edmund observó a Liryc, ella aún tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha y seguía mirando el cielo estrellado.**

—**Supongo que ya te lo han dicho muchas veces pero, estás preciosa a la luz de la luna.**

**Liryc le miró a la cara y le dijo:**

—**Te equivocas en eso de que me lo han dicho muchas veces, para ser exactos, es la primera vez que me lo dicen.**

—**Entonces me alegra ser el primero.**

—**A mí también me alegra que tú seas el primero que me lo dice.**

—**Creo que debería llevarte a tus aposentos, mañana continuarás tu viaje y necesitas dormir bien, ¿por qué lo continuarás, verdad?**

—**Sí, saldré temprano para aprovechar bien la luz del día.**

**Edmund la cogió de la mano y la llevó al otro extremo del corredor, abrió la puerta, dejó que Liryc pasase, cerró la puerta y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Minutos después ambos se encontraban ante la puerta de los aposentos de ella.**

—**Buenas noches, preciosa flor silvestre de los bosques de Beruna—dijo Edmund al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano y le daba un tierno beso en ella.**

—**Buenas noches galante y atractivo rey de los territorios pertenecientes a Cair Paravel.**

**Diciendo esto, ella se metió rápidamente en los aposentos y cerró la puerta, después se quedó pegada a ella aún asombrada por su atrevimiento al decirle ese halago a Edmund.**

**Edmund, sonriente por el halago de Liryc, se fue a sus aposentos. De camino a ellos se miró en un espejo y entonces se dio cuenta.**

—**Edmund, ahora sí que puedes decir que te has vuelto a enamorar.**

**Y con la sonrisa aún en su cara, llegó hasta sus aposentos. **

**A la mañana siguiente, Liryc salió de sus aposentos sin hacer ruido, no quería que nadie la viera marchar, en especial Edmund, del que creía haberse enamorado.**

**Bajó hasta las cuadras, ensilló su caballo y cogió su arco y sus flechas, ambas cosas estaban allí también.**

**Salió lentamente de las cuadras y montó en el caballo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del castillo, una voz que no le era desconocida le preguntó:**

—**¿Vas a irte sin despedirte de nadie?**

**Liryc se dio la vuelta y vio a Edmund, quien todavía iba en pijama.**

—**No quería tener que despedirme de ninguno de vosotros.**

**Edmund se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le cogió la mano suavemente.**

—**Aún no te has ido y ya te hecho de menos.**

—**Y eso que no nos conocemos ni siquiera de un día completo.**

—**Tienes toda la razón del mundo.**

**Edmund le acarició tiernamente la mano que le tenía cogida.**

—**Ojalá no tuvieras que irte.**

—**Sabías que no me quedaría aquí.**

—**Quise creer que no lo sabía.**

—**No deberías haber hecho eso.**

—**Lo sé, pero es algo que no pude evitar, será cosa del cariño hacia las personas amadas.**

—**Espero volver a verte de nuevo algún día, Edmund.**

—**Quiero que sepas que podrás venir a Cair Paravel cuando quieras, siempre serás bien recibida aquí, y, yo también espero verte de nuevo algún día, es más, es lo que más deseo en estos momentos, tener la certeza de que algún día te voy a volver a ver.**

**Liryc no pudo evitar soltar su mano de la de él y acariciarle suavemente la cara, al hacerlo quitó una lágrima del rostro del rey.**

—**Si vienes un momento conmigo te daré algo que te vendrá bien para el viaje.**

—**Sí tú lo dices, debo creerte.**

**Liryc se bajó del caballo y siguió a Edmund hasta la puerta de entrada al castillo. Él la abrió y de una mesa que estaba cercana a la puerta, cogió una bolsa.**

—**Es comida, estoy totalmente seguro de que te va a venir bien.**

—**Sí, la verdad es que sí, gracias Edmund.**

**Ambos volvieron atrás y llegaron hasta el caballo de ella.**

**Edmund, que sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, la abrazó una vez que Liryc había puesto la comida en el caballo. Ella también se abrazó a él.**

—**Sé que lo sabes y que no esto no es ningún secreto pero, quiero decírtelo antes de que te vayas pues, a pesar de que hemos dicho que esperamos volver a vernos, no sabemos si lo volveremos a hacer.**

**Liryc notó las lágrimas de Edmund en su cabello.**

—**Edmund, deja de llorar, no merece la pena, aunque tú no quisieras, sabías que esto sería así.**

—**Sí, eso es cierto pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino fingir que jamás te irías? No quería ver que te ibas a marchar, no después de saber que te quiero.**

**Liryc se separó de él, le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, que estaba empapada, y, montándose en el caballo, le dijo un triste adiós.**


	3. El viaje

**El viaje**

**Edmund, una vez que hubo perdido de vista a Liryc, volvió a meterse dentro del castillo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en reponerse de su marcha. Subió a sus aposentos y se tiró en la cama, poco después, aún con lágrimas bañándole el rostro, se quedó dormido.**

—**¿Dónde está Edmund, Lérel? **

—**No lo sé majestad, las criadas dicen que lo vieron esta mañana muy temprano despidiendo a la señorita Liryc.**

—**¿Ya se ha marchado?—preguntó apenada Lucy.**

—**Eso dicen las criadas, ¿les voy sirviendo el almuerzo?**

—**Sí por favor—dijo Peter.**

**Lucy y él se sentaron a la mesa y aguardaron la comida.**

—**¿No vamos a esperar a Edmund?—le preguntó Lucy a su hermano.**

—**No creo que Edmund vaya a bajar a almorzar con nosotros, creo que en estos momentos lo único que querrá será estar solo.**

—**Me gustaría que Liryc no se hubiese marchado, creo que a Edmund le gustaba de verdad.**

—**No creas, yo te lo confirmo. Prepárate porque nos toca una sesión de melancolía aguda.**

—**¡Peter! No hables así, si se da el caso de que Edmund esté mal lo que debemos hacer es darle apoyo.**

—**Pues yo creo que lo que debemos hacer en caso de que le entre nuevamente la melancolía aguda es dejarle, a fin de cuentas, ya sabes lo huraño que se pone en estas situaciones.**

—**Peter, Edmund lo ha pasado realmente mal por dejarlo con Nidia después de más de un año, y de eso no hace ni tres semanas; y ahora encima le pasa lo de Liryc, no creo que lo más recomendable sea el dejarle.**

—**Bueno, veamos como evolucionan las cosas y, si vemos que necesita ayuda, pues se la damos y ya, puede que estemos diciendo que Edmund va a estar realmente mal por la marcha de Liryc y que luego no sea así.**

—**Sabes que lo que acabas de decir no va a suceder, me acabas de decir que me confirmas que a Edmund le gustaba Liryc de verdad.**

**Justo en ese momento Lérel comenzó a servirles el almuerzo. Edmund no bajó a comer, ni tampoco quiso salir de sus aposentos, no se encontraba con ánimos de nada, la marcha de Liryc había supuesto un duro golpe para él, aunque ya sabía, por más que él se negara a creerlo, que ella se iba a marchar.**

—**Ojalá no te hubieses marchado, en tan sólo unas horas te apoderaste totalmente de mi persona Liryc.**

**Una semana después de la marcha de Liryc, Edmund seguía exactamente igual que el primer día, había caído en lo que Peter, acertadamente, llamaba melancolía aguda.**

—**Esto no puede continuar así, Edmund tiene que volver a la normalidad a la de ya, no voy a consentir que por una tontería se consuma poco a poco—dijo Peter en el desayuno.**

—**Peter, Edmund no está así por una tontería y lo sabes, tal vez si estuvieras en su situación podrías comprenderle mejor, como se nota que nunca has tenido que pasar por la situación que Edmund ya ha vivido en dos ocasiones.**

—**Hablas como si tú también hubieses pasado por esa situación.**

—**Puede que lo haya hecho.**

—**¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?**

—**¿A ti, problemas con el amor? No gracias, para obtener ayuda de alguien tan insensible como tú me basta con contarle mis problemas a una pared.**

**Y, dicho esto, se levantó de la silla y se marchó del comedor.**

—**¿Pero se puede saber que es lo que he dicho para que le haya sentado tan mal?—se pregunto Peter a sí mismo.**

**Lucy subió hasta los aposentos de su hermano, aunque suponía que éste estaría todavía durmiendo.**

—**¿Edmund?—preguntó Lucy al mismo tiempo que tocaba en su puerta.**

—**Pasa.**

**Lucy entró en los aposentos de su hermano y cerró la puerta. Edmund estaba tirado en la cama, llevaba puesto el pijama.**

—**¿Qué tal has descansado esta noche?—le preguntó Lucy sentándose en la cama junto a él.**

—**Aún no he comenzado a descansar, no he conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche.**

—**Edmund, con esta actitud no te estás haciendo ningún bien y lo sabes, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que comiences a hacer tu vida normal?**

—**No puedo Lucy, me siento totalmente desanimado, sin ganas de hacer nada, no me apetece ni meterme con Peter, y sabes de sobra que eso me encanta.**

—**Edmund, por favor, vuelve a la normalidad, no me gusta verte así.**

—**Lo siento Lucy pero, no creo que mi estado de ánimo mejore hasta dentro de un tiempo.**

—**¿Realmente merece la pena continuar así? Sé que lo de Liryc te ha afectado pero, no sé, mostrando la actitud que muestras, no vas a conseguir nada.**

—**Ya sé que no consigo nada con esta actitud pero, no puedo evitar sentirme así, reconozco que, en las pocas horas que pasé con ella, me cautivó totalmente. **

—**Peter está empezando a enfadarse por el comportamiento que estás mostrando.**

—**Lo supongo.**

—**Creo que deberías intentar volver a la normalidad, no creo que quieras pelearte con Peter.**

—**La verdad es que no pero, creo que al final es lo que acabará pasando.**

—**Pues no deberías permitirlo.**

—**Lucy, por favor, déjame solo.**

—**Edmund…**

—**Por favor.**

**Lucy se levantó de la cama y salió de los aposentos de su hermano.**

"**Ojalá Liryc nunca se hubiese marchado."—pensó Lucy.**

**El día transcurrió y, cuando llegó la noche…**

—**¿Tampoco va a dignarse a bajar a cenar esta noche?—preguntó Peter.**

—**Peter, sabes que, desde que Liryc se fue, Edmund rehúye toda compañía, no sé porqué te sorprende que esta noche tampoco baje a cenar.**

—**Esto se acabó, no voy a consentir que Edmund continúe con esta actitud. **

**Y diciendo esto, Peter se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta los aposentos de su hermano. **

—**¡Edmund!—dijo Peter tocando a la puerta de su hermano.**

—**Márchate Peter.**

**Peter, al oír eso, entró de golpe en los aposentos.**

—**¡Edmund Pevensie, hazme el favor de bajar ahora mismo a cenar con Lucy y conmigo!**

—**No me apetece.**

—**¡Me da exactamente igual, quiero que bajes!**

—**¡Ya te he dicho que no me apetece!**

—**¡Edmund, ya he consentido esta actitud tuya bastante tiempo, ya va siendo hora de que decidas volver a la normalidad!**

—**¿¡Y por qué debería hacerlo, eh! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme como debo o como no debo comportarme!**

—**¡Soy tu hermano mayor, una persona que se preocupa por ti y que piensa que este comportamiento que estás presentando es estúpido e innecesario, debes aceptar las cosas tal y como son de una vez, no merece la pena que te comportes así por una chica!**

—**¡Qué acepte las cosas como son, que acepte las cosas como son! ¿¡Acaso las aceptabas tú cuando supiste que Susan iba a casarse con Caspian, eh, acaso las aceptaste! ¡NO, no lo hiciste hasta que no te quedó más remedio, e incluso después de que se casasen no les dejaste en paz, ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte que se pelearon por culpa tuya? ¡Por no hablar de cómo te pusiste cuando nos dijeron que Susan estaba embarazada de Su, lo único que te faltó en aquella ocasión fue estrangular a Caspian de la rabia que te entró! ¡No me vengas con lecciones de aceptar las cosas tal y como son porque no, tú eres el menos indicado para eso!**

**Peter, después de que Edmund le dijese eso, terminó de enfadarse por completo y le dio una bofetada.**

—**Esto era lo único que te faltaba por hacer Peter, así demuestras lo poco que entiendes algunas veces de los sentimientos de las personas. Sal de mis aposentos inmediatamente.**

—**Edmund yo…**

—**¡Lárgate de aquí!**

**Peter salió de los aposentos de Edmund sin poder creerse lo que había sucedido, le parecía increíble que hubiese abofeteado a su hermano. En ese momento Lucy le encontró bajando por la escalera.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? He oído muchos gritos.**

—**Edmund y yo nos hemos peleado.**

—**¡Peter!**

—**Lo siento Lucy, yo no pretendía que nos peleásemos pero…**

—**Ya, seguro que esa no era tu intención, si has subido a sus aposentos enfadado no, lo siguiente. A veces pienso que no tienes remedio.**

**Y, dicho esto, Lucy se marchó nuevamente al comedor. Mientras tanto, Edmund no dejaba de dar vueltas por sus aposentos.**

—**Por una parte mis hermanos tienen razón, debo volver a la normalidad, pero, por otra parte, sé que no puedo, por más que lo intento, no puedo, lo que siento dentro de mí es más fuerte que yo.**

**Edmund pensó que con aquella actitud que él estaba mostrando, no podía continuar en el castillo, así que tomó una decisión. Comenzó a recoger algunas de sus cosas y, una vez que hubo terminado, esperó a que llegara la madrugada. Cuando eran las dos, y él estuvo totalmente seguro de que sus hermanos ya se habían ido a dormir, bajó hasta las cocinas y cogió comida. Después volvió a subir a sus aposentos y comenzó a escribir una nota.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy despertó, encontró un trozo de pergamino en su mesilla.**

"**Que poco me gusta esto."—pensó Lucy cogiendo el trozo de pergamino.**

**Lucy comenzó a leer.**

—"**Lucy, llámalo cobardía, inmadurez o lo quieras, pero no puedo seguir en el castillo estando como estoy, a cada paso que doy, cada cosa que miro, me recuerda a Liryc; sé que entre nosotros no ocurrió nada, pero yo no puedo evitar el quererla y el sentir lo que siento. Me marcho del castillo por un tiempo, no sé cuando volveré, todo dependerá del tiempo que tarde en reponerme de esto. Sé que parezco un niño pequeño, lo sé, pero lo siento, lo que me ha pasado con Liryc no me ha pasado jamás y, bueno, creo que estar por un tiempo fuera y estar lejos de Peter me vendrá bien, ya sabes que llevamos unos meses en los que nos cuesta mucho no perder los papeles. Edmund." **


	4. No podía aguantar más

**No podía aguantar más**

**El viaje se le estaba haciendo más pesado que de costumbre, y no entendía muy bien porqué. Hacía ya más de un mes desde que había dejado atrás el castillo de Cair Paravel, le había gustado mucho estar allí y poder conocer a los reyes, aunque reconocía que, por una parte, no le gustaba el haber abandonado el castillo, el recuerdo de Edmund no la abandonaba ni un solo momento.**

—**A cada paso que doy, sé que me estoy alejando más de él y, no sé porqué me está costando tanto, me dije que no debía enamorarme de él porque no quería hacerle daño, y porque tampoco quería hacérmelo yo…—Liryc se quedó pensando en el rato tan agradable que había pasado con Edmund en el corredor al aire libre—No debí marcharme tan pronto, no debí hacerlo, dije que no quería hacerle daño y eso fue lo único que hice.**

**Unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.**

"**Edmund, te echo de menos, quiero volver a verte, necesito que vuelvas a abrazarme."**

**Liryc notaba, a cada día que pasaba, que no estaba yendo por el camino correcto, que aquello que estaba haciendo, y que era lo que había hecho siempre desde la muerte de sus padres, no era lo que en verdad quería.**

—**No puedo más, no quiero seguir, sé que, viaje a donde viaje, él va a estar presente en todo lo que haga, va a estar presente siempre en mi mente, por más busque nunca voy a encontrar a otra persona que me de ese trato que me dio él, ese trato que, a decir verdad, es algo difícil de encontrar, él es único y—Liryc dijo las palabras que tanto miedo le había dado pronunciar desde el día en que había dejado atrás Cair Paravel—es todo lo que quiero.**

**Tomó una decisión. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de vuelta al castillo, sabía que tardaría bastante hasta llegar a su destino pero, cuanto antes se encaminara hacía allí, antes llegaría.**

**En otro lugar, bastante lejos de allí…**

—**Creo que voy a salir a buscar a Edmund—dijo Peter.**

**Lucy y él se encontraban en el salón de los cuatro tronos.**

—**No creo que debas hacerlo, Edmund sabe cuidarse muy bien el solito, debemos dejar que él vuelva cuando considere que es oportuno.**

—**Pero es que hace ya mucho desde que se marchó, estoy preocupado, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?**

—**No pienses eso Peter, yo sé que Edmund está bien, algo dentro de mí me lo dice.**

—**Pues algo dentro de ti ya podía decirnos cuando piensa volver.**

—**Te juro que hay veces que te estaría dando golpes de por vida, buf.**

**Lucy salió de allí indignada.**

—**Que comentarios tan estúpidos suelta este hermano mío, ni que yo fuera una bola de cristal andante para saber cuando tiene pensamientos de volver Edmund.**

**Lucy salió del castillo y se dirigió al bosque, quería salir del castillo y estar alejada de los brotes de estupidez que tenía Peter de vez en cuando.**

—**Vaya, parece que la reina Lucy está enfadada—dijo un chico entre risas. **

**Ella miró hacia delante y le vio.**

—**Hola Hayden.**

**Al instante una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven reina. **

**Una semana después, Peter seguía con su preocupación por su hermano y Lucy continuaba diciéndole que dejara de preocuparse. En aquellos días, ambos reyes recibieron una visita inesperada.**

—**Majestades.**

**Peter y Lucy se encontraban en la biblioteca, muchas tardes se las pasaban allí, leyendo y disfrutando de la compañía que se hacían mutuamente. Al levantar la vista, vieron que era Lérel el que se encontraba en la puerta.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Peter.**

—**Tienen visita.**

—**¿Visita?—preguntaron extrañados ambos hermanos mirándose.**

—**Bueno, sea quién sea, que pase—dijo Lucy.**

**Lérel se retiró y, segundos después, por la puerta entró una joven a la que los dos conocían perfectamente.**

—**¡Liryc!—exclamó Lucy levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentada y yendo a abrazarla.**

—**¡Hola Lucy!**

**Peter también se levantó de su sillón y fue a abrazar a su amiga.**

—**Me alegra volver a verte—le dijo una vez que hubo llegado ante ella.**

—**¡Hola Peter!—dijo ella abrazándose a él.**

—**Que alegría que estés aquí, no nos lo esperábamos para nada, menuda sorpresa—dijo Lucy.**

—**Voy a ir a decir que esta noche la cena es para tres, porque supongo que nos harás el honor de quedarte con nosotros ¿verdad?—dijo Peter.**

—**Sí, por supuesto.**

—**¿Te quedarás con nosotros sólo esta noche o una temporadita?—le preguntó Lucy.**

—**La verdad es que, como mínimo, quería quedarme unos días.**

—**Pues no hay más que hablar—dijo Peter—, por nosotros puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**Y, diciendo esto, salió de la biblioteca.**

—**No sé si hago bien quedándome unos días—dijo Liryc—, después de lo que pasó con Peter la primera vez que estuve aquí…**

—**No te preocupes, Peter no intentará cortejarte esta vez, después de que te marcharas entendió que, si tu corazón tenía que ser para alguno de los miembros de mi familia, no sería para él, sino para Edmund.**

**Liryc enrojeció un poco ante lo que acababa de decirle Lucy.**

—**¿Dónde está él? Me sorprende que no esté aquí con vosotros.**

—**Edmund no se encuentra en el castillo, se marchó una semana después de que tú te fueras.**

—**¿Por qué?, ¿qué motivo tenía para irse?**

—**Su motivo era que todo le recordaba a ti, él no pudo aguantar más aquí, te echaba muchísimo de menos.**

—**Que lastima, me habría gustado verle.**

—**Estoy segura de que a él también. Es más que probable que te dieras cuenta pero, Edmund se enamoró de ti totalmente.**

—**Lo sé, es por eso por lo que he vuelto, porque ya no aguantaba más, quería verle nuevamente y hablar con él sobre esos sentimientos.**

—**¿Los compartes?**

—**No sabes cuanto.**

—**Ojalá vuelva pronto y podáis hablar, yo estoy segura de que los dos seríais enormemente felices**

**Poco después Peter volvió a entrar a la biblioteca. Allí Liryc disfrutó lo que quedaba de tarde junto con los reyes, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Edmund.**

**Después de la cena, Liryc dijo que estaba muy cansada y que prefería irse a descansar, pues en verdad el viaje, el cual debería haber durado más de dos semanas y media, lo había hecho en una sola semana. **

—**Lucy, acompaña a Liryc hasta los aposentos que ocupó la última vez—dijo Peter.**

—**Por supuesto.**

**Lucy y Liryc se levantaron de sus sillas y se encaminaros hasta su destino.**

**Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Liryc había llegado a Cair Paravel, ella había decidido quedarse una semana, tenía la esperanza de que en esos días su rey volviera. La última noche que iba a pasar en el castillo fue en la que perdió la esperanza, pues partiría a la mañana siguiente nada más terminar de desayunar. **

**Eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegó ante la puerta del castillo. No se encontraba mejor que cuando se marchó, pero ya estaba cansado de bagar sin rumbo fijo intentando olvidar a la persona que le había robado el corazón.**

—**Majestad, por fin habéis vuelto—dijo uno de los criados cuando Edmund hubo entrado por la puerta principal—. ¿Queréis que os prepare algo de comida? Debéis de llegar cansado.**

—**Cierto, llego bastante cansado pero, la verdad es que no me apetece comer nada. Lleva esto a mis aposentos—dijo dándole la bolsa que se había llevado para el viaje—, yo no tardaré en subir.**

**Cuando el criado se perdió de la vista de Edmund, éste subió a su sitio favorito del castillo, al corredor al aire libre, le apetecía mirar un rato las estrellas. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo encontró que había alguien allí, era una chica. **

—**¿Lucy?, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**La chica no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta de acceso al corredor. Al oír esa voz, se sobresaltó, pero no por ello no miró a quien acababa de entrar con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a él sin dejar de sonreír. **

**Edmund, con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, puso reconocer a la joven, aquella visión le parecía imposible. Una vez que la tuvo justo en frente, no supo que decir, estaba sin palabras.**

—**Si llegas a tardar un poco más no me habrías encontrado en el castillo.**

**Y acto seguido le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Edmund no se creía que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, pero no por la sorpresa se quedo quieto. Correspondió al beso con muchísima ternura, haciéndole ver a ella que estaba disfrutando con aquel acto. Cuando se separaron Edmund buscó la boca de la joven, deseaba seguir besándola; rodeó su cintura con sus brazos e hizo que el cuerpo de ella estuviera totalmente pegado al suyo. **

**Cuando ese segundo beso terminó, Edmund pegó su frente a la de ella.**

—**No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con esto—dijo Edmund sonriéndole.**

—**Me las imagino—dijo ella, y acto seguido volvió a besarle—. Por un momento había perdido la esperanza de que volvieras en el tiempo en el que yo iba a estar aquí.**

—**No creí que fuéramos a volver a vernos tan pronto, creí que pasaría mucho más tiempo.**

—**Yo también lo creí así pero, ya no podía aguantar más, cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida al marcharme tan pronto de tu lado.**

—**¿Ya no podías aguantar más?, ¿tanto me echabas de menos?—le preguntó él riendo.**

—**Creo que tanto como tú a mí. Un pajarito me ha contado que la razón por la que no te encontrabas en el castillo era la de que todo te recordaba a mí—le dijo ella riendo también.**

**Edmund le dedicó una gran sonrisa.**

—**Pues ese pajarito no te ha engañado, es cierto que tuve que marcharme porque todo en este castillo me recordaba a ti, algunas veces deseaba que no te lo hubiésemos enseñado, recordaba todo lo que habías dicho, cuando sonreías, reías…**

**Ella se abrazó a él.**

—**Siento que mi marcha te hiciera pasar todo lo que has pasado, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar.**

—**¿Quiere eso decir que no te vas a marchar de Cair Paravel?**

—**No, eso quiere decir que, a no ser que tú así lo quieras, no pienso separarme de ti jamás.**

—**Creo que esta es una de las mejores noches de mi vida—dijo él riendo—. Jamás voy a querer que te separes de mí, sabes cuanto te quiero.**

**Ella sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Yo también te quiero y, de verdad que siento mucho el haber sido tan estúpida, nunca debí haberme marchado.**

—**No quiero que vuelvas a decirte eso, no creo que importe mucho lo mal que lo hayamos podido pasar si ahora estamos juntos y no tenemos pensamientos de separarnos.**

—**Ya pero, eso no quita…**

**Edmund no la dejó terminar, pues le había levantado el rostro y la estaba besando nuevamente.**


	5. Celos

**Celos**

**Esa noche, Edmund y Liryc durmieron en los aposentos de él, ella deseaba dormir a su lado y él no estaba por la labor de negarle nada. A la mañana siguiente bajaron juntos a desayunar, aunque hicieron varias paradas en el camino, pues Edmund sentía unas ganas locas de besar a la joven cada dos por tres.**

—**No deberíamos entretenernos más Edmund—dijo Liryc sonriéndole—, sabes de sobra que a Peter le encanta la puntualidad.**

—**Sí, eso es cierto, pero Peter no sabe que estoy aquí ¿no?—y nada más terminar de decirle eso volvió a besarla.**

—**Edmund por favor—dijo ella riendo.**

—**Está bien, vamos al comedor.**

—**¿Edmund?**

**Liryc y el aludido echaron la vista atrás.**

—**¡Edmund has vuelto!—exclamó Lucy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Acto seguido le dio un abrazo a su hermano—¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas vuelto! Hemos estado preocupados por ti.**

—**No deberíais haberlo hecho, sabéis de sobra que sé cuidarme muy bien solo.**

**Lucy, que había visto como estaban antes su hermano y Liryc, les sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado a tiempo Edmund, si no llegas a venir hoy, mucho me temo que no la habrías encontrado.**

—**Eso me dijo ella anoche.**

—**Bueno, entonces ya puedo decir que eres mi cuñada ¿no Liryc?**

**Edmund, Lucy y Liryc se echaron a reír.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí.**

**Los tres entraron juntos al comedor, donde ya les esperaba Peter, el cual se quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio a Edmund.**

—**Edmund—dijo Peter levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hermano.**

—**Hola Peter.**

**Peter le abrazó y le dijo:**

—**Me tenías muy preocupado, no sabes cuantas veces he pensado que te había pasado algo.**

**Edmund se separó de él y le puso una mano en el hombro**

—**Algunas veces te preocupas demasiado Peter.**

—**Eres mi hermano, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?**

**Todos se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron. Fue un desayuno muy agradable, cargado de risas y buen ambiente.**

**Sin embargo, aquel buen ambiente no duró mucho más de dos días; un cambio totalmente inesperado se produjo en Edmund, desconcertando totalmente a Peter, Lucy y Liryc, pues aquel cambio parecía no tener sentido alguno.**

—**Peter, estoy muy preocupada por tu hermano, hace ya más de una semana y media que está así y se niega por completo a decirnos que es lo que le pasa—le dijo Liryc.**

**Ya habían cenado y nuevamente había sido sin la compañía de Edmund. Los dos se encontraban en la biblioteca; Lucy, por su parte, se había ido a descansar.**

—**Yo también estoy muy preocupado, este comportamiento en Edmund no es normal, las únicas veces que se ha puesto así ha sido cuando le ha entrado la melancolía aguda…**

—**¿Melancolía aguda?**

—**Es como yo llamo al estado en el que se pone Edmund cuando lo está pasando mal por amor. La última vez que se puso así fue cuando tú te marchaste pero, ahora estáis juntos y tú no tienes ningún pensamiento de irte de su lado, así que, no sé que demonios le puede estar pasando.**

—**A penas si habla con nosotros, con quien más lo hace es con Lucy, y a ella tampoco es que le diga gran cosa.**

—**No te preocupes, seguro que pronto averiguaremos que es lo que le ocurre y todo volverá a la normalidad.**

—**Eso espero.**

**Peter se acercó a ella y la abrazó, había notado como, a raíz del cambio de su hermano, ella había perdido prácticamente la sonrisa, ahora costaba mucho más hacerla sonreír, algo que nunca había sido muy difícil de conseguir puesto que era muy risueña. **

**Poco después se separaron y escucharon ruidos.**

—**¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Peter.**

—**Parece que viene del patio.**

**Peter prestó atención y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era lo que ellos estaban escuchando.**

—**Son cascos de caballo.**

**Ambos se acercaron a la ventana que daba la vista al patio y vieron que alguien salía del castillo.**

—**¿Pero adonde va a estas horas de la noche?—preguntó Peter.**

—**Voy a seguirle.**

—**¿Crees que eso sea buena idea?**

—**Me da igual si es o no es buena idea, estoy harta del comportamiento que está mostrándonos sin motivo alguno, pienso acabar con esto esta misma noche.**

**Liryc se marchó rápidamente de la biblioteca y se marchó a las caballerizas, le puso la silla de montar a Ailén, su yegua, y salió cabalgando tras Edmund, deseando que hubiese dejado algún tipo de rastro que le ayudase a encontrarle pronto.**

**Cabalgó todo lo rápido que pudo y no tardó en ver de lejos a Edmund.**

—**Ailén, sé que vas todo lo rápido que puedes pero, esto es importante, necesito detener a Edmund lo antes posible, por favor, ¿podrías ir algo más deprisa?**

—**Lo intentaré—respondió la yegua.**

**Y ésta así lo hizo, comenzó a cabalgar mucho más rápido aún, tanto que enseguida consiguió ponerse por delante de él, obligándole a parar.**

—**¿Se puede saber donde vas?—le preguntó Liryc.**

—**No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia—le contestó él.**

—**¿Perdona?, ¿cómo que eso no es de mi incumbencia? Por si no lo recuerdas soy tu novia.**

—**¿Y acaso eso implica que tenga que rendirte cuentas de todo aquello que hago o dejo de hacer?**

**Liryc se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, definitivamente a Edmund le estaba pasando algo muy extraño. Se bajó de su montura y se acercó hasta él.**

—**Edmund, por favor, ya basta de este comportamiento tan frío, ¿qué es lo que te hemos hecho para recibirlo?**

**Pero él no le contestó, es más, ni siquiera la miró.**

—**Edmund, somos personas medianamente adultas, vamos a dejar de comportarnos como niños y hablemos de lo que está pasando, por favor—esta vez ella le acarició las manos, las cuales seguían sujetas a las riendas de su caballo.**

**Edmund la miró y se derritió al ver su mirada. Se bajó del caballo y se quedó frente a Liryc.**

—**Ailén, regresa a Cair Paravel, por favor.**

**La yegua dio una patada en el suelo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.**

—**Portos, ve tú también.**

—**Como ordenéis, majestad.**

**Portos se puso al compás de Ailén y Edmund y Liryc vieron como, poco a poco, sus monturas se iban perdiendo de vista. **

—**Edmund, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho que cambies de esa manera?**

—**Nada.**

—**¿Te crees que soy tonta o algo así?, ¿no esperarás de verdad que me crea semejante mentira?**

—**Créete lo que quieras, esa es la verdad.**

—**Edmund, por favor, ya basta de esquivar tanto este tema de conversación, ¿de verdad tanto te costaría ser sincero?**

—**Muy bien, quieres la verdad, pues la vas a tener—dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente—. Hace ya una semana me empecé a dar cuenta de algo, quería pensar que no era verdad, que todo eran invenciones mías y que todo eso me pasaba por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pero con el paso de los días he comprobado que no es así. Ya te lo dije en la noche que nos conocimos, eres una verdadera preciosidad y Peter es un buen partido.**

—**¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso? No lo entiendo.**

—**He visto en esta semana como te diviertes con Peter, como pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él, como él no deja de abrazarte y de darte su cariño; haces mejor pareja con él que conmigo, así que, a pesar de que no me gusta porque te quiero, he tomado la decisión de dejarte libre para que puedas estar con él.**

**Liryc no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era todo tan inverosímil. No pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.**

—**Edmund, por favor, dime que todo esto es una broma, es imposible que sea cierto lo que me estás diciendo, no tiene ningún sentido.**

—**No es una broma Liryc, eres libre, vete con Peter, él sabrá darte todo lo que en mí no puedas encontrar.**

**Liryc no pudo contenerse más y le dio una bofetada a Edmund.**

—**¡Eres idiota! ¡El idiota más idiota que he conocido en toda mi vida! ¡Cómo es posible que pienses que quiero estar con Peter, tú eres al único que quiero, ¿acaso ya no recuerdas que tú eres la única razón por la que volví a Cair Paravel? ¡No quiero a otra persona a mi lado que no seas tú, ¿es que no te das cuenta de eso?**

—**Eres tú la que no se da cuenta de que…**

—**¡¿De qué no me he dado cuenta eh?**

—**Sé que quieres estar con Peter, deja ya de fingir por favor.**

—**¿De donde te sacas la estúpida idea de que quiero estar con Peter? Es absurdo.**

—**Me la saco de todas la veces que he visto como Peter te abraza, te da besos en la frente,…**

—**Ah, muy bonito, ¿supongo que no te habrás parado a pensar el porqué de que tu hermano haga eso verdad?**

—**Está muy claro el porqué de sus actos, te quiere, y no soy ciego Liryc, veo lo a gusto que estás en sus brazos.**

**Liryc volvió a darle una bofetada sin dejar de llorar, algo que no había dejado de hacer en ningún momento.**

—**¡Definitivamente eres la persona más idiota que he tenido la desgracia de conocer! ¡Peter no ha estado haciendo eso porque siga interesado en mí, lo ha hecho porque no le gusta ver como ese cambio tan repentino que has dado me ha afectado, tú no tienes ni idea de la de veces que me he parado a pensar en que era lo que habíamos hecho mal para que nos tratases de la manera en la que nos tratas, no tienes ni idea de la de lágrimas que he derramado por tu estúpido cambio! ¡Ni a Lucy ni a Peter les ha gustado en ningún momento el verme mal, por eso Peter hizo lo que hizo, no sabes la de veces que ha tenido que consolarme desde que tú has decidido montarte una historia sin sentido en la cabeza!**

**Liryc no dejaba de llorar, aquella situación le parecía totalmente irreal; Edmund, por su parte, no dijo nada ante las palabras de Liryc.**

—**¡¿No vas a decir nada, piensas quedarte ahí callado?**

**Y parecía que así iba a ser, pues él sólo se limitaba a mirarla. **

—**Muy bien, si esto es lo que quieres, adelante. Quieres que todo esto acabe ¿no? Pues ya está, se acabó, y no te preocupes, que el verme todos los días no te va a atormentar en ningún momento, mañana al alba me marcharé.**

**Edmund y Liryc se quedaron mirando, al poco ella bajó la vista y movió lentamente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, después volvió a levantar la vista.**

—**Te creía diferente Edmund, pero ya veo que eres tan estúpido como todos los hombres que, desafortunadamente, se han cruzado en mi vida anteriormente.**

**Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre lágrimas, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos, el brazo de Edmund la detuvo.**

—**¡Suéltame!—le gritó ella dándose la vuelta para mirarle. **

—**Liryc lo siento, por favor no te vayas, no te marches nuevamente de mi vida, no me hagas esto otra vez, yo… Yo no deseo que lo nuestro acabe, es lo que menos quiero.**

—**¡¿Qué es lo que menos quieres, que es lo que menos quieres? ¡Pues que quieres que te diga, que poquito se nota!—y al decir eso se soltó de su mano—¿No querías que esto acabase porque según tú lo que yo quiero es estar con Peter? Pues ya está Edmund, se acabó, no hay nada más que hablar, eres tú el que ha decidido por los dos.**

—**Liryc, por favor, perdóname, yo… Los celos me han cegado, me han hecho ver cosas que para nada son ciertas, eres tú quien lleva la razón y yo soy el equivocado, por favor mi amor, perdóname, no quiero perderte, tú eres lo que más me importa en este mundo.**

**Y nada más terminar de decir eso, le cogió el rostro con las manos y la besó de la manera más tierna y dulce que pudo, demostrándole cuantísimo sentía todo el daño que le había hecho a ella y a sus hermanos por el estúpido cambio que había dado. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir por un simple beso, empujó a Edmund y lo apartó de ella. Él, sin sorprenderse demasiado por lo que ella acababa de hacer, volvió a acercarse.**

—**Liryc, he cometido un error, un gran error, y sé que mis palabras te han hecho daño, y también sé que mi comportamiento ha sido estúpido e infantil y, como no, muy inmaduro, pero dicha actitud ha sido provocada por la simple idea de perderte, me pone enfermo imaginarte en brazos de Peter dándole tu amor, y quien dice Peter dice cualquier otro, pero es él con quien más miedo me da por lo que pasó en el día en que os conocisteis, por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad, creo que sabes perfectamente que los sentimientos que te tengo a ti no se los he tenido a nadie, sabes que tú eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, por favor, te lo ruego, no te vayas, no me dejes, perdóname por todas las tonterías que he dicho esta noche, han sido los celos los que han hablado por mí, date cuenta de que quien te habla ahora es un idiota enamorado que se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde del error que ha cometido. **

**Liryc no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones de sus ojos, las palabras de Edmund le habían llegado muy dentro, estaban cargadas de sinceridad y arrepentimiento. Él se acercó a ella y, ésta, viendo sus movimientos, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a abofetearle.**

—**Edmund Pevensie, eres la persona más idiota que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero también eres la persona a la que más quiero en estos momentos.**

**Y se abrazó a él llorando. Edmund ya no pudo aguantar más y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, cayendo sobre el cabello de ella.**

—**Te quiero—dijo él.**

**Liryc se separó de él y le besó de la manera en la que ella sabía que Edmund se rendía totalmente a su persona. Él transformó el beso en uno sumamente apasionado. Se separaron por falta de aire y, cuando Edmund hubo recuperado el suficiente, comenzó a darle besos por el cuello, provocando que de la boca de Liryc fueran saliendo poco a poco suspiros de placer que le hacían saber que ella estaba disfrutando con lo que él hacía. Las manos de ella fueron bajando lentamente desde su cuello hasta el pecho, y después llegaron hasta el final de su camisa, la cual ella le quitó muy poco después; Edmund dejó que Liryc se la quitara lentamente, provocándole un mayor deseo de continuar recorriendo todo su cuerpo a base de besos. **

**Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, Edmund retornó al cuello de ella, buscando con sus manos la cremallera del vestido de Liryc, la cual no tardó en encontrar y bajar. Ella, al igual que había hecho él anteriormente, se dejó quitar el vestido por él. Las manos de Edmund acariciaron los hombros desnudos de Liryc una vez que su vestido acabó junto a su camisa; sintió que estaba tocando las nubes, su piel era extremadamente suave. En ese momento fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo; se dio la vuelta y dejó de mirar a la chica de sus sueños, se sentía avergonzado.**

—**¿Edmund?, ¿qué ocurre?**

—**Lo siento, yo no debería…**

**Liryc sonrió y se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.**

—**No te eches la culpa, he sido yo la que ha empezado con el jueguecito de quitar ropa, aunque reconozco que has sido tú el que ha llevado la iniciativa al poner todos esos maravillosos besos en mi cuello. **

—**Lo siento si te he ofendido con alguno de mis actos, pensarás que soy un ansioso que no sabe esperar a que llegue el momento.**

**Liryc río ante aquellas palabras.**

—**Edmund—dijo soltándose de él—, mírame.**

**Él, con cierto temor, lo hizo.**

—**No creo que seas un ansioso que no sabe esperar a que llegue el momento, al contrario, me gusta que te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, y espero que lo hagas más a menudo, sabes de sobra que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, contenerse un impulso no es lo más adecuado. **

—**Lo sé pero…**

**Ella puso un dedo en sus labios sin dejar de sonreírle.**

—**No digas nada—y al terminar de decir esa frase, le besó.**

**Después de ese beso, Liryc fue bajando hasta el cuello, y allí hizo lo mismo que había hecho antes Edmund con ella; ahora era a él al que se le escapaban los suspiros de placer, jamás había sentido nada igual. Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró:**

—**Déjate llevar por lo que sientes, no tengas miedo a lo que pueda pasar.**

**Edmund obedeció sus palabras y dejó que sus manos fueran hasta el corsé de la chica, soltando los cordones y liberando su pecho. Se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró:**

—**¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?**

—**Sólo si es lo que tú deseas, jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quisieras.**

**Edmund, por toda respuesta, volvió a besarla y la tumbó en el suelo. Acto seguido comenzó a darle besos por el cuello y fue descendiendo lentamente, acariciando al mismo tiempo su cuerpo muy delicadamente. Liryc no hacía nada por reprimir los suspiros que se escapaban de su boca, suspiros que no tardaron mucho en ser callados por la boca de Edmund. Ella aprovechó eso para comenzar a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Él esperó a que Liryc terminara para entonces poder hacer lo mismo con ella.**

**Una vez que los dos estuvieron totalmente desnudos, Edmund echó a un lado el nerviosismo. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo con una sonrisa.**

—**Te quiero. **

**Ella sonrió y aguardó con impaciencia que su amado la hiciera suya.**

**Edmund comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente y, al hacerlo, notó como las uñas de ella se clavaban en sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo escuchó como un suspiro de placer salía de su boca. Segundos después eran los dos los que dejaban que los suspiros salieran constantemente.**

**Los dos se sentían llenos de vida y pasión y, sin decírselo con palabras, sino con besos por doquier, decidieron que no pararían de entregarse el uno al otro hasta que no se hubieran extasiado. **

**Y así, piel contra piel, sintiéndose una sola persona, acabaron totalmente exhaustos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él la miró a los ojos, al igual que ella lo miraba a él a los suyos. El pensamiento que se cruzó a un mismo tiempo por la mente de ambos fue el de que su primera vez había sido totalmente maravillosa; después el uno se perdió en la mirada del otro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. **


End file.
